1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate generally to converting a two-dimensional (2D) image into a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly to correcting a depth value of at least one of an overlay area and a background image when converting the 2D image into a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the factors that allow humans to perceive stereoscopic depth is a spatial difference between left and right retinas created by viewing an object from different directions, that is, from a left eye and a right eye. In order to make this difference perceivable on a two-dimensional (2D) plane of a display device, different, or stereoscopic, images are displayed to a left and a right eye, respectively, on the 2D plane of the display device. Thus, the viewer may feel as if they are viewing a three-dimensional (3D) image.
A 3D image may be generated by using a plurality of cameras when capturing an image, and may also be generated by converting a 2D image into a 3D image. In a 3D image conversion technique, a left eye image and a right eye image are respectively generated in consideration of binocular parallax. The left eye and right eye images are combined and reproduced, and the viewer may separately see the left eye image only through a left eye and see the right eye image only through a right eye by using shutter type glasses or polarization type glasses, thereby perceiving a 3D image.
However, in applying a related art 3D image conversion technique to a text region, there is no consideration for a text region included in a 2D image. If metadata for the text region added to image data is received, the text region is forcibly converted into a 2D image by using the metadata for the text region.
However, since a text region is forcibly converted into a 2D image, after converting the text region into a 3D image, a viewing disturbance may be generated due to an inconsistent depth between the text region and a background image. A distortion may also be generated in which the text region is displayed behind the background image, causing viewing fatigue.